chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Petrelli-Parkman
Isaac Kenneth Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the third son and seventh child of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Precognitive Symbolism, Animation/Inanimation, Elemental Precognition and Narration. Appearance Isaac will have dark brown eyes and hair, and the pale skin tone shared by most of his siblings, which will be especially startling when he is a child. He will be slight, which will at first often make him appear younger than his actual age. His dark eyes will always be his most striking feature. Abilities Isaac's first ability will be Precognitive Symbolism. He will be able to detect the future in the forms of symbols only he can perceive and interpret. These symbols could take any form and could be made from any material, but they will usually be small and will appear in his vicinity. His attention will naturally be drawn to them, meaning that he will almost never miss them. He will also be able to interpret them easily, even as a small child, but he will take a while to realise the significance of what he sees. No one who doesn't possess this ability could even see the symbols. His second ability will be Animation/Inanimation. Isaac will be capable of animating objects, bringing them to life with a touch. As a child, he will do this often on all of his toys, finding it highly amusing. He will also be capable of reversing the process and making the objects inanimate once more, again needing a touch. He will be able to use his ability on people too, but will not discover this for years. Animating a corpse will bring that person back to life exactly as he or she was, healing all of his or her injuries. Making a person inanimate will kill instantly. These uses will also require physical contact. His third ability will be Elemental Precognition. Using this ability, Isaac will be able to search for visions of the future in any of the four elements of earth, air, water and fire. To do so, he must clear his mind, and think of the future or of a particular question whilst looking into the element. Visions will then appear. The visions can be seen in flames, in still bodies or bowls of water, in stones and on the air. His final ability will be Narration. Isaac will be able to alter reality through his writing. He will access the ability merely by writing something down and willing it to occur or to be true. The events could even be impossible otherwise. However, what he writes needs to be descriptive enough or the ability will not work. When the ability activates, the words will glow then disappear, showing that it has taken effect. The event will usually occur within seconds. He will also be able to change past events using this ability, if he writes in the past tense, but will find it more difficult to alter events which are further away. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Lilly, Sarah, Deborah and Alysson Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron and Liam Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brothers - Wyatt and Ted Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Clara, Jenna and Kathie Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Isaac is a Hebrew name which means "he will laugh". His middle name, Kenneth, is Gaelic and it means "born of fire". Although he will not, of course, be born of fire, and neither of his parents will be pyrokinetics, it may refer to his ability of elemental precognition which can use fire. His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters